<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Damn Heroes by names_are_a_mystery_to_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395723">Big Damn Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_a_mystery_to_me/pseuds/names_are_a_mystery_to_me'>names_are_a_mystery_to_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/names_are_a_mystery_to_me/pseuds/names_are_a_mystery_to_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fleeing a mission gone wrong and accidentally end up rescuing a small child. It feels nice to be the heroes for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper &amp; Koriand'r &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Damn Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several things had completely failed to go according to plan. Their intel had been spotty to start with, then it turned out that the map they had was wrong. The lair’s server room wasn’t where it was supposed to be, and the security was a lot quicker to respond than expected.</p><p>Jason and Roy ran down another identical concrete hallway as Kori covered them, filling the air with starbolts. There was a door coming up on their left, but they knew that wasn’t the way out.</p><p>Then the other end of the hallway was filled with more security guards, and only a quick flurry of Roy’s arrows -fitted with flashbangs- stopped them from unleashing bullet hell.</p><p>Jason skidded to a stop in front of the door, wasted a precious second finding out it was locked, then stepped back and planted a boot next to the door handle. The bolt tore out part of the doorframe as the door crashed open, and the three of them dove into the room without bothering to check what was behind it.</p><p>Kori ripped the door off its hinges and stepped back out into the hallway to hurl it at one wave of advancing security. Jason swore under his breath as he reloaded his guns, scanning the room for options.</p><p>There was a small window, high up on the far wall. It was barred, of course, but that wasn’t a huge obstacle. No other doors, no notable features at all… except…</p><p>There was a sad little pile of blankets in one corner, wrapped around a young girl -no more than six- with big, fearful eyes. She shrank away from them, whimpering softly.</p><p>“Whoa, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you,” Roy said, slinging his bow over one shoulder and crouching down to the girl’s level. Roy was the best of them at this sort of thing, even aside from the fact that he was the only one not currently engaged in a firefight or wearing a mask.</p><p>“I want to help you,” Roy said, his voice gentle. “We’re going to get you out of here, okay?” He paused, and looked back at Jason, who nodded, then he turned back to the girl. “We’re going to have to move fast, would it be okay if I picked you up?”</p><p>The girl seemed uncertain or maybe she didn’t speak English, but buried her face in Roy’s shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>The security guards forced Kori back into the room as Roy stood, shielding the girl with his own body and making sure she was securely balanced on his hip.</p><p>“Get the window!” Jason told Kori, and he stepped up to take her place in the doorway. Over the sound of his own gunfire, he heard a terrible wrenching noise, and then a crash. A moment later, Kori grabbed him by the back of his jacket and they were flying away.</p><p>It wasn’t the smoothest of flights, but Roy held on to the little girl as tight as he could. She wasn’t going to fall, not today.</p><p>Several hours later, in the nearest town big enough to have a police station, they went in as a group to hand the girl over to the police. Jason had suggested just leaving her on the doorstep, but Roy had insisted.</p><p>Now, they were sitting in the lobby waiting for the girl’s parents to arrive from the next town over. Jason had been nervous, since he and Roy were obviously foreign and Kori was Kori, and there was the fact that he was legally dead, and none of them had valid papers, and Kori was the only one who spoke the local language. Plus, they’d ditched all their gear and switched into civilian clothes, which left them unprepared for a fight.</p><p>Except it didn’t look like there was going to be a fight. The girl had stammered out her name and address, eaten all of the food the cops had scavenged from their break room, and was now having a well-deserved snooze in Roy’s lap. Kori chatted with the man behind the desk, and Jason paced. He had no idea what story they were telling, but Kori said everything was sorted.</p><p>Just over an hour later, a battered old car pulled up outside, and a woman and man got out. The woman had clearly been crying, and the man had a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Roy gently shook the girl awake, and she clambered out of his lap to go running into the arms of her parents. There were tears from all parties, and before they left, the woman insisted on planting kisses on all their cheeks, thanking them profusely. They couldn’t understand her words, but they didn’t have to.</p><p>Jason reluctantly tolerated the cheek kisses, Kori wished the family well, and they headed out into the street.</p><p>“She called us heroes,” Kori said, as they retraced their steps back to where they’d stashed their weapons. “I haven’t been a hero in a long time.”</p><p>“Me either,” Roy said. They walked in silence for a bit. “It’s nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>